


Guzzle

by LMillay



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: Summary:Tom was hired five years back as the butler of an established house, a family of more than 100 years lineage occupied it. The lord of the manor has a particularly bratty daughter that Tom has seen grow from 16 to 21 and that has always been a pain in his side. He was now stuck with serving her while her parents were on holiday and she seemed to excite in making his life even worse when unsupervised.
Relationships: Tom Hardy/Original Female Character(s)





	Guzzle

It was the night of a large gala, the last before her parents would depart on their month long holiday and Tom was stationed at the back of the room, keeping an eye on things. As head butler, he was giving the duty of running the room and being sure all the other servants, hired help as was the acceptable term now, were keeping in line.

It was difficult, not his job, he could do that with his eyes blindfolded and one arm tied behind his back. The difficult part was the daughter, she was a minx and constantly sought companionship wherever she could. It seemed to ooze from her, the desperation and the need for a man, though she wasn’t partial to men. It seemed she would take what she could get and Tom was often escorting her night time couplings out the next morning. Her parents turned a blind eye to it, hoping it would resolve itself or she would find a man that would straighten her out, the typical old school ideas of elites.

She sat now, sprawled in her chair with an arm around the back and a champagne glass held loosely in her hand, her green eyes always roving the room for her next conquest. Tom did his best to ignore her but he couldn’t, her dress was cut far too low to be respectable. He had seen her mother’s perfectly arched eyebrows raise when she entered the room and her father’s grip on his champagne glass nearly broke it but they said nothing, as usual. It was well known as well within society of her desires, her kinks but far too many of the elites’ children had been involved with her for anyone to speak out.

He was distracted by a tumbling tray and cursed under his breath, another mess to clean up. He hated messes and he hated imperfections in his service. He crouched down and quickly helped the mess be cleaned, directing it to be taken downstairs quickly.

“Shall you whip them later for their incompetence?” a voice came, a voice he knew well and it sent chills down his spine. He turned and smiled tightly at the woman. She stood nearly at his height, her perfectly coifed brunette hair pulled over one shoulder and he gazed at her beautiful, plump red lips smile.

“M’am,” he said and went to step back but she joined him.

“Tell me, how do you punish your naughty servants?” she asked, raising one eyebrow and he did his best to hold back an annoyed sigh.

“M’am, we do not punish our help unless they are caught with more severe crimes,” he declared and she sighed.

“Shame, I was hoping you were a closeted sadist,” she hummed, her eyes returning to graze the room and she sauntered off, he couldn’t help his gaze land on her swaying hips. She said things to him that would cause him pain in his trousers and he would shift in his place, doing his best to ignore it. He would not let her win, he would not let her get him fired from a job he had worked hard to rise in ranks.

\------

“Where is this girl?” Edward hissed, leaning into his wife and she sighed.

“I don’t know, Edward,” she dismissed, directing her suitcases being put in the car and Tom looked to the front door as it opened. “Ella!” her mother exclaimed, seemingly relieved her father would no longer harrass her.

“It’s about time, girl,” Edward grunted and Ella smiled sweetly, her sunglasses hiding what Tom was sure was a roll of her eyes.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” she apologized and wrapped her arms around her father, he hugged her stiffly. “I hope you both enjoy your holiday,” she urged and hugged her mother next.

“I’m leaving Mr. Hardy in charge,” Edward declared, a look to Tom and Ella sighed.

“Daddy, he’s a total bore, he doesn’t let me do anything,” she moaned and Edward smiled at her.

“And that is why he is in charge,” he declared and Ella crossed her arms but Tom knew no more would be said of it. Ella stood as her parents got into the vehicle but as soon as they pulled down the drive, she marched back in the house with a slam of the door.

“I don’t envy you, sir,” one of the footman said and Tom glanced over at him, he couldn’t agree more. The next month was going to be filled with head aches and temper tantrums.


End file.
